todo cambiosong fic
by MiiriiChan
Summary: el amor vuelve a bellota aunque ella no quiera que pase asi puesto a que a sufrido mucho con el amor y no quiere que le vuelva a pasar pero aunque lo quiera negar es lo que le esta pasando,.. misterio, romance, accion, besos butterbutch! D
1. no me puede estar pasando otra vez!

**hurra alfin lo pude suubiir XD es k no podia ... weno aki es donde digo .. los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ... y no me acuerdo del nombre de kien los creo ok?? XD sorry weno ps aki esta mi nueva historia .. primero pondre explicaciones**

**1° esta historia las chicas tienen 16 años ok???**

**2° si va a haber de las otras parejas asi k trankis, tronkos XD**

**3° y por ultimo en este fic las ppg son animadoras y los rrb tienen una banda ok??**

**ay estuvieron todas mis explicaciones XD sayo0o0!!!!!**

**Todo cambio **

1° capitulo – no me puede estar pasando otra vez ¡

Estaba bellota muy confundida encerrada en su habitación sentada recargada contra la pared , ella aun no se recuperaba de lo que le había pasado ya hace 3 años , según ella la vida estaba en su contra, el destino , al menos en el amor la detestaba la odiaba y el destino estaba decidido a no dejarla ser feliz al menos con el amor, y ella aseguraba que no volvería a caer como lo hizo justo ese día hace 3 años , pero ahora a los 16 años volvía a caer en lo mismo con otra persona pero al fin y al cabo lo mismo, en ese jueguito que detestaba desde que… Paso.

[FLASH BACK]

Era un dia normal en un parque de el centro de Tokio, se podía ver a dos jóvenes , se distinguia que eran un chico y una chica y la chica era la PPG verde bellota a sus 13 años de edad había cambiado y el chico no se sabia bien quien era ..

[FIN FLASH BACK]

Algo la saco de sus recuerdos era su pequeña hermana burbuja que llamaba a la puerta – adelante – contesto sin muchos ánimos bellota. – bombón dice que ya es hora de comer , ya son las 12:00 A.M. ( de la tarde ) y no haz salido para nada a excepción de comer de tu cuarto y … debemos ir a ensayar la rutina del porrismo – decía algo preocupada su hermanita.-ya voy solo me cepillo sale??- dijo aun sin ánimos y fingiendo .- claro te esperamos- contesto su hermanita burbuja . ellas comieron y se fueron , bellota llevaba una falda de mezclilla con unos mallones negros y una blusa de tirantes verde con detalles amarillos con negro , bombon llevaba una falda y un short abajo y una blusa tambien de tirantes color rosita con detalles rojos , burbuja llevaba una falda tableada con sus tenis blancos con detalles azul celeste, ellas caminaban comodamente y se toparon con los RRBZ para su mala suerte, brick y bombon se pusieron a peliar como de costumbre .

-aay eres un inmaduro!- decia histerica

- ay perdoname doña perfeccion – decia sarcasticamente

- ach callate baboso!! – decia aun mas enojada

- mira hipo … no me digas que hacer si – decia tranquilo "jaja es taan divertido hacerla enojar y ademas se ve linda xD" (nota : cuando esta entre "comillas" es un pensamiento"), - mejor vámonos-decia bellota muy seria, agarrando de sus brazos a sus hermanas.

-wow desde cuando te preocupa esto del porrismo, tu entraste solo porque perdiste la apuesta si mal no recuerdo?? ¬.¬-decia bombon .


	2. Chapter 2

al fin subo cnti ^^ bn esta cnti, viene la cancion de glup enamorado de ti y espero les guste xau!!!!

2° capitulo

Pov´s bellota

Uff princesa esta loca -.-, se cree la capitana y ni si quiera lo es -.-, la capitana es Bombon , el caso siempre es lo mismo, peleas, y ams peleas -.-

-blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah – dice princesa, a lo que Bombon ignora entonces llega el punto en el que princesa harta le dice gorda a Bombon, y Bombon se pone como fiera acto seguido Burbuja intercede y se hace un embrollo -.-

Eso es mi vida, la vida de una súper heroína sin villanos que le hagan competencia , que la hagan pelear de verdad, en todo caso mi vida es aburrida -.-

Oh que bien ay esta Robin

-Hola Robin ^^ - saludo como siempre animada mente ciertamente, no se como soy así con Robin, o con mis hermanas, es decir soy la mas ruda de mis hermanas y yo, y con mis amigas soy amable, es raro pero esa es mi vida, como dije anterior mente -.-

-hola- contesta muy perdida Robin

Eh?? Que le pasara o.O solo por una cosa se pone así , por chicos -.- huy chicos, un chico en especial es mi problema del cual, no me puedo librar con facilidad -.-, por culpa de ese chico esta mañana fue casi un infierno para mi -.-,

-eh??. Bellota???- pregunto dudosa Robin

Normal pov´s

-eh..?? que paso Robin ^^????-contesto bellota algo nerviosa, ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir y tenia que ver con ese chico de ojos verdes , que justamente se topo esa mañana. De seguro tenia que ver con el

-oye ese chico no es lindo ^w^???- preguntaba de manera muy infantil Robin, bellota solo se asomo leve mente, sabia que se trataba de ellos, es decir Brick y Boomer, le daban igual, es mas Brick le había regalado algo en su cumpleaños , y Boomer, Boomer era muy simpático, y probablemente seria novio de burbuja en poco tiempo, , había cerrado los ojos para no ver, tenia miedo de que si estuviera el, el chico de ojos verdes, el chico problema, el mas rudo de los RRBZ , el, el que le provocaba tantos problemas, y creo que ya entendieron quien era (si no entendieron enserio, no saben de los RRBZ ¬¬) entonces abrió lentamente, sus ojos deseando no verlos , y para su mala suerte , si estaba allí, pero no los 3 solo uno, y para su mala suerte, no era el simpático azulito o el maduro y buen amigo rojito, no, estaba el rudo verdecito, que le causaba tantos problemas , ese el rudo, el .. el dueño de sus pensamientos, estaba atrás de la gran ventana que había en el gimnacio, (N/A: PARA QUE DEMONIOS TIENEN UNA VENTANA TAN GRANDE!!!)

Y parecía que esperara a alguien, ella no podía creerlos solo podía esperar a 4 personas, princesa, Bombon, Burbuja o ella, en todo caso, a Princesa la ignora siempre, para que verla, a Bombon, Bombon siempre lo regaña como si fuera Brick , y bien a Burbuja, Burbuja era mas probable porque era como su hermano mayor , es decir era probable que viniera por Burbuja , o ella, y enserio no tenia ganas de pelear al menos con el,

-demonios- susurro para si misma

Entonces se armo de valor y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ,

-que quieres???- decía fingiendo estar enojada

-nada, molestar – decía muy divertido-sabes tengo una teoría, entre mas enojadas se ponen se ven mas lindas-al decir esto, bellota se sonrojo un poco , casi nadie lo noto, pero Butch si lo noto y sonrío , entonces se perdieron en la vista verde, de uno con el otro, se quedaron en una pausa temporal , fue como si nadie mas existiera, si solo estuvieran ellos 2 , y nadie mas, pero entonces, cuando parecia que nada podria destruir ese momento una voz chillona los interrumpio

-BUTCHY QUE HACES AQUÍ???!!- preguntaba princesa con un tono muy molesto y chiple, en ese mismo instante el choque de miradas de los oji-jades termino y Butch se fue, Bellota se quedo congelada ahí , con princesa mirando muy "enamorada" (N/A: con capricho mas bien ¬¬U) a Butch, que caminaba pensando el lo que había pensando en ese choque de miradas, el definitivamente amaba esos hermoso ojos jade.

- oye que hacia aquí Butch con tigo ¬¬ ¿?? Eh???- preguntaba princesa celosa

-eh???.. ah eso, es que me vino a molestar ^^U .. emm .. me voy con mis hermanas adiós – decía marchándose hacia sus hermanas

Mientras con los RRBZ y su banda xD

Butch porque tardaste tanto??? – preguntaba su hermano mayor- a donde fuiste ¿??

- yo se – decía Boomer ingenuo ,- estaba en ..- no pudo terminar porque Butch le tapo la boca , y le susurro algo al oído, y entonces lo soltó - en la calle ^^- decía muy fingido, era pésimo mintiendo, y Brick lo noto pero no quiso investigar, de seguro no era nada importante – bien empezamos el ensayo???- decía con voz que daba miedo

s-si – respondian on miedo sus 2 hermanos

entonces , 1,2,3 – decia boomer k estaba en la bateria , butch en la guitarra y brick en el bajo y cantando, claro butch tambien habeces cantaba, y tenian un club con muchisimas fan´s , y empezaron el ensayo

brick 

**Hay amores en la vida  
que no que pueden olvidar  
hay lugares en la vida  
que no se deben olvidar  
y ahi estoy yo con mis ojos  
y ahi estoy yo como de tonto  
y ahi estoy yo junto a ti  
Butch y Brick  
enamorado de ti mi amor,  
enamorado de ti my love,  
enamorado de ti moncerrin,  
enamorado de tus ojos.  
oh oh oh oh oh  
Brick  
hay personas en la vida k no se pueden olvidar  
hay cariños en la vida k no se quieren olvidar  
y ahi estoy yo con mis ojos  
y ahi estoy yo con mi cara de tonto  
y ahi estoy yo junto a ti  
Butch y Brick  
enamorado de ti mi amor,  
enamorado de ti my love.  
enamorado de ti moncerrin,  
enamorado de tus ojos  
oh oh oh oh oh  
Brick  
y ahi estoy yo con mis ojos  
y ahi estoy yo con mi cara de tonto  
y ahi estoy yo junto a ti  
Butch y Brick  
enamorado de ti mi amor,  
enamorado de ti my love.  
enamorado de ti moncerrin,  
enamorado de tus ojos  
oh oh oh oh oh**

Entonces …

To Be CoNtInUeD…

.com/watch?v=TcTZp5d7XTI

-


	3. una visita inesperada

**holaaaaa .. bueno pues vengo aqui subiendo la conti .. jeje sorry por no haberla subido antes .. ya la habia hecho .. pro digamos ... que no tuve tiempo de subirla gome ^^U .... bueno pues para empezar grax a todos los que les gusta .. y la mento que me tarde tanto en subir conti **

**bien para empezar los personajes no me perteneces ni las canciones que uso ... ..**

**ahora si CONTI!!!! =D**

3° capitulo un representante y una visita inesperada

_______________________________________________________

_muy bien chicos, se escucha muy bien - decia un hombre misterioso __  
__kien eres???- __preguntaba Boomer __  
__yo soy .... __  
__To Be CoNtInUeD… _

_______________________________________________________

Yo soy, un representante me llamo konkei … y quiero ser su representante – decia konkei

Nuestro representante eh??? – decia brick con una mirada pensativa .. – bien .. dinos .. eres bueno???

Ja! Soy de los 3 mejores representantes, eh estado en la portada de .. – no termino por que brick lo interrumpio

ok, ok .. mira .. aceptamos .. solo que como prueba consiguenos una tocada en un lugar bueno … - decia brick aceptando

OK – decia konkei retirandose ...- me contactare con ustedes – decia saliendo por la puerta de la chochera

.. emm seguro de lo que acabas de hacer brick???- le susurraba butch a brick

Si, y mucho, lo eh visto un par de veces en portadas de revistas .. es importante y tal vez ayude a nuestra carrera – decia brick … - bien .. ensayamos otra???

**Brick**

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**dame razones para vivir**

**tu la dueña de mis sueños**

**quedate en ellos y hasme sentir**

**y asi en tu misterio poder descubrir**

**el sentimiento eterno.**

**Tu con la luna en la cabeza**

**en lugar en donde empieza**

**el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir**

**tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**mi lucura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**contigo amor......**

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**mil emociones son para ti**

**tu lo que soñe en mi vida entera**

**quedate en ellay hasme sentir**

**y asi ir transformando la magia de ti**

**en un respiro del alma**

**Tu con la luna en la cabeza**

**en lugar en donde empieza**

**el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir**

**tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**mi lucura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**vivo para estar siempre, contigo........**

**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior**

**has llenado de ti cada rincon**

**es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma**

**siente diferente...**

**Solo tu, solamente, quiero que seas tu**

**mi lucura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu**

**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**contigo amor......**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

mientras con las chicas

ya te lo dije Himeko! Debes dar maroma de carro y luego triple maroma hacia tras!! – decía bombon muy histérica

no! , debes dar triple maroma hacia atrás, después la maroma de carro, y después deben dar maroma mortal invertida a la izquierda!!!! . - contestaba e igual modo Himeko

NO! Eso es de la rutina B, y nosotros hacemos la C ¬¬ - decía bombon explicándose

Ash a quien le importa eso – decía bellota – además .. APURENSE YA ME QUIERO IR!!! .

NO NOS APURES!!!!- gritaban las 2 pelirrojas de muy malhumor

Ok .. saben .. si no se apuran .. me largo de aquí ¬¬ y saben que me necesitan para la rutina – chantajeaba bellota

No importa vete aun tenemos a burbuja - decía Himeko – vedad burbuja

Eh?? No cuenten con migo tengo sueño ¬¬ llevan peleando ya casi una hora -.—reprochaba burbuja

Bien .. empecemos .. -.- - decía bombon rendida – OK todas a sus puestos ¡!!

Y empezaron .. ( narraría todo lo que hicieron pero tengo sueño T_T )

Terminaron como a las 4:30 y se dirigieron a su casa cuando de repente

BOOOOOOO – decía una chica con una lampara debajo de ella para dar miedo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron a unción bombón y burbuja

Brenan se que eres tu -.- - decía bellota sin darle mucha importancia

Demonios tu me debías arruinar la broma no??? – decía Brenan un poco agüitada

Si u.u- decía sin tomarle aun mucha importancia

(nota: Brenan tenia el pelo negro, largo, ojos grises muy oscuros, y de tez blanca , tenia copete y viste siempre con calaveras normalmente en su aretes y trae un broche de un moñito con una calaverita) cuando llegaron a la residencia Utonio el profesor las saludo muy amistosa mente y le indico donde se quedaría a dormir mientras con los chicos

no ay mucho que hacer , díganme que quieren hacemos -.-,- decia brick recostado en el suelo con los brazos atrás de la nuca , en eso sono su cel.

Hola? – contestaba brick

Hola , soy Kinkei, les eh conseguido una tocada en Retro Zone – decia Kinkei

Enserio??¡¡¡ O_O, decia brick muy sorprendido

Si, la tocada es a las 9:00 en punto -.- ok??? Pero lleguen alli a las 5:00 para los preparativos , yo ya estoy llegando los espero- decia kinkei

Si, pero cuando??- preguntaba brick

Hoy oh por cierto .. mejor venganse ya yo los alcanzo por que tienen que ver las pruebas de sonido, los veo haya chao- decia kinkei y colgo

..

Chicos!!! Les tengo buenas noticias!!! – decía brick emocionado

Que???- preguntaban a unision emocionados

Tenemos una tocada en Retro Zone , hoy a las 9:00, pero nos tenemos que ir ya para arreglar lo del sonido – decia brick .- bien vallanse a arreglar

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos y salieron listos para la tocada , subieron los instrumentos al coche y se fueron

mientras las chicas

Oigan, no quieren salir esta noche?? – preguntaba brenan

Si – decian las tres a unision

Pues .. porque no vamos a ese lugar del que tanto presumen .. eh ¿? Como se llama .. retro Zone! – decia brenan con una sonrisa maliciosa

Claro – decian las tres

Entonces …

To Be CoNtInUeD....

**muajajaja los dejare con la duda!!!!! .. soy malvaadaaa xD neeee mentira xD soy un amors con patas ^^ xD .. bueno pues dejen coment .. y les informo de una vez que .... continuare ... bueno procurare continuar este fic los lunes .... y .... martes creo ... o viernees .. bueno despues les informo mejor ^^ hasta la contiii =D ... oh y les informo que pronto continuare mi otro fic de un internado por mala conducta ^^ xau!!!!!!!**

**AttE:**

**LiL_EmO**

**oh y por cierto .. muchisisisismias gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ **

**sayo0 ^^ **


	4. La tocada

**holaxX!!!!!!! .. bien , bien ... esto .. puede que el capitulo me halla quedado cortito no se .. solo escribir hasta donde pude xDDDD jaja y sorry por no haber continuado antes pero como ya eh dicho .. entre a la escuela .. bueno .. no estoy segura al 100% de que lo dije pero bueee... xDDDD en fin LA CONTINUACION!!!!!! =D aplausos xDDDDDDD mil gracias a los que me han apoyado .. enserio .. gracias a sus reviews ... tengo el valor de continuar sniff,.. sniff xDDDD waaaa ya me puse dramatica XDDD bn , bn **

**" los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen .. ni tampoco las canciones que aparecen" **

**bien ahora si continuacion ;) xDDDD**

* * *

4° capitulo

La tocada, un encuentro y una nueva integrante del grupo

______________________________________________

_Oigan, no quieren salir esta noche?? – preguntaba brenan con una sonrisa de malicia _

_Si – decian las tres a unision __  
__Pues .. porque no vamos a ese lugar del que tanto presumen .. eh ¿? Como se llama .. retro Zone! – decia brenan con una sonrisa maliciosa __  
__Claro – decian las tres __  
__Entonces …_

_______________________________________________

Ese dia a las 8:00 en Retro Zone con los chicos

Ooh es genial hasta tenemos camerinos – decia Boomer emocionado

Calmate boomer – decia Brick calmándolo

Como quieres que se calme!!!!! Si esto es geniaal!!!! – exageraba butch

Uff no se ni si quiera por que me junto con ustedes – decia Brick con vergüenza agena

Yo si!! Porque eres nuestro hermano mayor y sin ti no sabriamos que hacer por que tu eres el que siempre dice que hacer y que no hacer – decia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja boomer

Oh si era por eso – decia recordando Brick … -

Eh??? Siempre pense que era porque no tenias con quien mas juntarte – decia Butch pensativo

Oooh si y tambien era por eso – decia Brick

.. oh a poco era solo por eso – decia llorando a chorros boomer exagerando

Ya calmate ¬¬ - decia butch

Eemm .. chicos .. ya mero les toca pasar a tocar y diganme que cancion piensan tocar????- preguntaba Kinkei viendo un tanto divertido la escena

Eh??? .. aah si tocaremos la de enamorado de ti .. y .. she will be loved .. en español – decia recordando Brick

Oh muy bien .. ya esta todo listo???? …- preguntaba Kinkei

Si – respondian a unision los tres

Bien .. en una hora salimos … ahorita esta tocando un grupo X .. tambien nuevo .. no son muy buenos pero parece que el publico de hoy no es muy exigente si no los habrian sacado casi en cuanto empezaron – decia Kinkei

Mientras en casa de las chicas media hora después (8:30)

Ya todas se alistaban en sus habitaciones …

___________________________________

_Habitacion de brenan

Okay .. si el plan marcha a la perfección – decia Brenan hablando por celular ..

Eh?? .. noo … noo debes aceptar ya! … okay -.- si quieres saber que tan bien tocan esta bien .. … aja ….. si …… a poco???...... no me digas que genna y Ken se quedan juntos???.... oh okay … si después hablamos de la novela de las 7:00 – decia colgando (N/A: pues de que creian que hablaban las mujeres al telefono y duraban tanto xD.. bueno hablan de eso y de cosas de chicas que no les puedo decir -.- )

Entonces ella arreglo todas sus cosas se arreglo y salio

____________________________________

Entonces cuando llegaron .. la tocada de los chicos apenas iba a empezar –"que suerte tengo"- penso Raven con una sonrisa maliciosa – eh chicas .. por que no nos sentamos cerca del escenario????- decia Brenan

Me parece bien – respondian con unas sonrisas Bombon y Burbuja .- claro …- decia no muy segura bellota –que tramas – le susurro al oido .- es secreto – decia aun con la misma sonrisa a la hora de la tocada los chicos salieron y lo primero que tocaron fue enamorado de ti .

BIEN ESTE ES UN GRUPO NUEVO!!! Tambien – susurro para si mismo el presentador - ¡¡¡ ELLOS SE LLAMAN LOS ROWDY!!!!- terminaba el presentador presentandolos … por que ese era su trabajo xD.. enf in pasaron y tocaron la cancion

**Brick**

**Hay amores en la vida que no se puede olvidar**

**hay lugares en la vida que no se deben olvidar**

**y ahi estoy yo con mis ojos**

**y ahi estoy yo con mi cara de tonto**

**y ahi estoy yo junto a ti!**

**Butch y Brick**

**enamorado de ti mi amor**

**enamorado de ti my love**

**enamorado de ti ma chérie**

**enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh**

**Brick**

**hay personas en la vida que no se pueden olvidar**

**hay cariños en la vida que no se quieren olvidar**

**y ai estoy yo con mis ojos**

**y ahi estoy yo con mi cara de tonto**

**y ahi estoy yo junto a ti**

**Butch y Brick**

**enamorado de ti mi amor**

**enamorado de ti my love**

**enamorado de ti ma chérie(mon cherri)**

**enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh**

**(trompetas)**

**Brick**

**y ai estoy yo con mis ojos**

**y ahi estoy yo con mi cara de tonto**

**y ahi estoy yo junto a ti**

**Butch y Brick**

**enamorado de ti mi amor**

**enamorado de ti my love**

**enamorado de ti ma chérie**

**enamorado de ti mi amor**

**enamorado de ti my love**

**enamorado de ti ma chérie**

**enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh**

**Brick**

**enamorado de ti mi amor**

**enamorado de ti my love**

**enamorado de ti ma chérie**

**enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh**

las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas .. sabian que tenian una banda .. pero no sabian lo bien que tocaban .. en ese momento … Butch voltio y vio a bellota .. se le quedo viendo provoco un sonrojo en bellota –"perfecto .. esto era lo que queria lograr"- susurro para si misma Brenan … en ese momento .. Bellota se dio cuenta del plan de Brenan .. pero no le importo y penso "esta bien dejare que se divierta un poco mas .. mientras no se meta con migo"- pemsaba Bellota

BIEN VAMOS A OIR ESTA OTRA CANCION!!!- gritaba el presentador

**Reina de belleza de sólo dieciocho  
Había algunos problemas con ella misma  
Siempre estaba allí para ayudarla  
Ella siempre perteneció a otra persona **

Conduje por millas y millas  
Y terminó en su puerta  
He tenido tantas veces pero de alguna manera  
Quiero más

No me importa pasar todos los días  
A cabo en su esquina en la lluvia  
Mira a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y She Will Be Loved  
She will be loved

Toque en mi ventana llamar a mi puerta  
Quiero que te sientas bella  
Sé que tienden a la inseguridad  
No importa ya

No siempre es el arco iris y las mariposas  
Es compromiso que nos mueve a lo largo de  
Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta está siempre abierta  
Usted puede venir en cualquier momento que desee

No me importa pasar todos los días  
A cabo en su esquina en la lluvia  
Mira a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y She Will Be Loved  
She will be loved

Sé dónde te escondes  
Solo en su coche  
Conozca todas las cosas que hacen lo que eres  
Yo sé que adiós no significa nada en absoluto  
Vuelve y me pide que cogerla cada vez que cae

Toque en mi ventana llamar a mi puerta  
Quiero que te sientas bella

No me importa pasar todos los días  
A cabo en su esquina en la lluvia  
Mira a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y She Will Be Loved  
Y She Will Be Loved  
Y She Will Be Loved  
Y She Will Be Loved

[en el fondo]  
Por favor, no intente tan difícil decir adiós  
Por favor, no intente tan difícil decir adiós

Sí  
[suavemente]  
No me importa pasar todos los días  
A cabo en su esquina en la lluvia

Intente tan difícil decir adiós

OOHMUY BUENA CANCION CHICOS!!!!! .. – decia el Presentador lo mas fuerte que podia .. pero su voz ya casi no se oia .. por los gritos del publico .. que pedian otra cancion de las iguiente manera "otra,otra,otra,otra,otra!!!" y veinte mil otras mas (xD)

Cantariamos otra .. pero necesitamos un teclado para la otra cancion que tenemos – decia intentando dar excusas Brick .- de eso no hay problema .. yo me encargo – decia una chica misteriosa –"todo sale justo al plan"- pensaba Brenan

Entonces ...

To Be CoNtInUeD...

* * *

**jooo deje con duda ... otra vez xD en fin ... ... me vooy ciaooo ;) .. no estoy segura de que le continue pronto pero lo hare lo antes posible sale?? xau!**

**Att3:**

_::..33N..::_

_~*::...L!L_3M0...::*~_


	5. la chica misteriosa en la banda!

**olaxX!!!!!!!!!!! al fin traigo conti ^^ .... emmm bueno pues mil y un gracias a tooodooos los que me apoyan ^^ ya que gracias a sus Reviews me atrevo a seguirle ;) ok.. ok **

**"_las PPG y los RRBZ no me pertenecen, ni tampoco las canciones que uso"_**

**por si quieren saber como se llama la cancion .. se los digo despues xDDDDDDDDD lean!!! xDDDD **

* * *

5° capitulo

La chica misteriosa .. en la banda!?!?!?!

* * *

Cantariamos otra .. pero _necesitamos un teclado para la otra cancion que tenemos – decia intentando dar excusas Brick .- de eso no hay problema .. yo me encargo – decia una chica misteriosa –"todo sale justo al plan"- pensaba Brenan_

* * *

La chica subio al escenario .. la chica traia una Remera sin mangas y orejas de gato en la capucha, la remera era de color azul celeste, tambien traia una falda como de ballet pero mas abajp de color negro, traia unas medias lisitas horizontales de los dos colores y unos Converses sin cordondes de color Negro,.-bien y como te llamas??- preguntaba el presentador.-eh? … después te dire ahora solo quiero tocar – decia con un cierto enojo en la voz.-ok- decia el Presentador.- bien empezaremos ya?-preguntaba impaciente Boomer.-eh? aah claro emmm .. pero no creo que ella se sepa la cancion – decia BRick aun intenando dar excusas.- jeje solo diganme cual cancion es y les aseguro que me la sabre – decia la chica muy segura.- okay -.- .. la cancion se llama..-se acerco a ella y le susuro algo al oido .-.. eh? ok .. si me la se .. bien empezamos chicos? – Preguntaba la chica .- bien…

Butch

**Ni mas palabras que decir**

**tampoco historias que contar**

**lo que un dia a mi llego**

**hoy ya no esta**

**creo que el amor nunca se va**

**tan solo pide libertad**

**pero el destino decidio una vez mas**

**a poco tiempo de sentir que eras todo para mi**

**yo no puedo mensionar tu nombre**

**y saber que estoy aqui**

**Yo sin tu amor ! **

**Yo sin tu amor ! **

**Yo sin tu amor ! **

**estaba a punto de ir a buscarte**

**y entregar de nuevo el corazon**

**yo sin tu amor**

**yo sin tu amor**

**estaba a punto de recuperarme**

**y dejar atras este dolor**

**yo sin tu amor**

**No ha sido facil aceptar**

**que tu ya no regresaras**

**como me duele recordar**

**que ya no estas !**

**a poco tiempo de sentir**

**que eras todo para mi**

**y yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre**

**y saber que estoy aqui**

**yo sin tu amor**

**yo sin tu amor **

**yo sin tu amor **

**estaba a punto de ir a buscarte**

**y entregar de nuevo el corazon**

**yo sin tu amor**

**yo sin tu amor estaba a punto de recuperarme**

**y dejar atras este dolor**

**Yo Sin Tu Amor**

En cierto momento de la tocada Butch miro a Bellota (otra vez ¬¬) pero esta vez .. la mirada fue mas penetrante … Brenan noto esto y sonrio .. y volvio a repetir "todo sale justo al plan".. – aaay que linda canciooon – decía Burbuja coon una mega sonrisa .. tanto Burbuja y Brenan sabian a quien se la habia cantado Butch .. solo Bellota y Bombon parecian no captar la idea .. pero en fin … Burbuja que era muuy observadora desde el principio descubrio el plan de Brenan .. una chica misteriosa .. nah .. esa chica ya la habia visto antes .. era una amiga de Brenan pero su nombre .. no lo recordaba bien .. pero que mas da .. era una buena obra .. – tssss brenan tsss- llamaba Burbuja por lo bajo para que sus hermanas no lo notaran. – eh? que paso- susurro Brenan hacia Burbuja.- tenemos que hablar ya se tu plan – susurraba Burbuja .-oh demonios -.- esta bien vamos – al decir esto ambas chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron al bao de damas

_baño_

-bien .. ya me imagino que planeas solo quiero verificarlo – decia Burbuja muy segura.- oh esta bien -.- mi plan es..

_en camerinos_

-Muuyy buena presentacion chicos!!!! – gritaba contento el Representante.-si! Muy buena .. y te avisto ya estas contratado-decia brick entrando .-lo supuse.. bien . una de las primeras cosas que hare como representante sera darles un buen consejo .. ay que contratar a la chica que toco con ustedes- decia con tranquilidad Kinkei.- eh? que!!!!!??-grtaba los tres hermanos a unción con mucha sorpresa.-si.. veran .. ella toca muy bien .. y ayudaria mucho tenerla en el grupo para la audiencia .. – decia dandole un trao a un te que se habia servido.- esta bien – decia brick aceptando .- aja esta bi.. QUE!?!?!?!- gritaban los dos hermanos .- si .. el tiene razon .. serviria para la audiencia y ademas tocaba muy bien – decia brick –oh esta bien – decai Butch ya rindiendose .-BIEN CHICA PUEDES PASAR!!!!-gritaba kinkei hacia la puerta abriendola ocasionando que ella se cayera .. los RRBZ se quedaron con cara de .. "que?¡" .- jejeje ^^U hola – decia algo avergonzada .- hola soy boomer!!!- decia muy alegre Boomer .- hola soy Brick – decia brick saludandola de beso en la mejilla . – y yo soy butch – saludaba de lejos .- eh? mucho gusto – decia con uan sonrisa –_" asi que el es Butch, ok .. el plan debe salir a la perfeccion"-_pensaba la chica .- y tu como te llamas?-preguntaba Kinkei.- eh? aah yo me llamo ..

To Be CoNtInUeD…

* * *

**bien , bien ssi quieren conti deben postear ¬¬ si no, no hay conti u.u ... oohh y por cierto .. la cancion se llama "yo sin tu amor"-camila ^^ y aqui esta el link de la cancion .?video=2086 bien .. me voe .. adios!!!!!! ^^ **


	6. el plan secreto ya no es tan secreto

**holaxX!!!! hoy traigo conti!!! n.n espero les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y leeen mis historias... y a los que no comentan tambien xDDDDDD ajaj bueno la conti n.n... xau!!!**

* * *

6º capitulo

El plan secreto ya no es tan secreto

_y yo soy butch – saludaba de lejos .- eh? mucho gusto – decia con uan sonrisa –" asi que el es Butch, ok .. el plan debe salir a la perfeccion"-pensaba la chica .- y tu como te llamas?-preguntaba Kinkei.- eh? aah yo me llamo ._

_____________________

-Eh?. Aah yo me llamo Beam mucho gusto ^^ - se presentaba amablemente con una calida sonrisa

- mucho gusto – decian aunision los tres jóvenes y Kinkei

Mientras en el baño de Damas

- LO SABIA!!!- decia burbuja _mas bien gritaba_

- ok .. y ahora no me quieres arruinar el plan verdad??- preguntaba Brenan poniendo carita de cachorrito.

- esta bien .. solo porque es una buena accion – aceptaba la chica de azul

- PERFECTO!!! Ahora debemos ir con las chicas antes de que se den cuenta de que vinimos aca jeje – comentaba Brenan saliendo por la puerta

-si- aceptaba burbuja saliendo después de brenan

Mientras con bombon y bellota

-aay que lidno que cantan – decia bombon con corazoncitos en los ojos

-estas loca- comentaba tratando en vano ocultar su sonrojo

-aaay mi butchy canta hermooso!!! – gritaba una voz chillona … si era princesa…. – y… me la canto a mi!!!- presumia … mientras que todos la miraban con cara de "callate" y asi fue x¡porque los guardias del lugar la tvieron que sacar por hacer tanto alboroto en fin con las chicas

-oye bombon… te diste cuenta de que burbuja y brenan no estan?? –Preguntaba bellota

- no…-

-ya volvimos- avisaban burbuja y brenan

-okay-

-oigan chicas si me disculpan debo de ir a …. A un lugar – comentaba Brenan mientras se perdia entre la gente que pedia a gritos mas musica de "LOS ROWDY"

-a donde habra ido??-preguntaba bombon con cara de confusion…

-no se- respondia bellota mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida… burbuja en cambio si sabia… de seguro iria a…

En los camerinos de "los rowdy"

Los chicos estaban charlando de acerca com les habia ido… era sorprendente!!,… muchas personas pedian a gritos aun.. su musica!!,…. En eso oyen una voz que les suena familiar

-hola chicos… como les fue??- preguntaba con una sonrisa Brenan recargada contra la puerta… cuando la vieron boomer y Brick temblaron… puesto a que de pequeños… ella los torturaba… mucho peor que bellota

-hola brenan- decia sin importancia Butch

-hola- saludaba con una sonrisa…. Puesto a que brenan y bucth eran muy buenos amigos…. Y a el lo torturaba… pero rara vez

Chicos… les tengo una propuesta- comentaba Brenan con una sonrisa maliciosa

-dinos- decia butch con la misma serenidad

-que tal si van a … una fiesta de disfraces que vamos a hacer mis queridas primas y yo??- preguntaba brenan

-aja…. Y que si vamos??- preguntaba brick

-aash…. Como son in… inútiles!!.... es muy obvio que a ustedes – señalaba a los tres- les gustan mis primas!!!!!- gritaba pero los tres le taparon la boca al mismo tiempo

-esta bien vamos… pero aun asi no entiendo..- seguia con la duda brick

-aaaah…. Facil… es la oportunidad perfecta para que Ustedes… conquisten a mis primitas adoradas- respondia brenan

-esta bien- aceptaban los tres

-bueno… ustedes iran… pero con la condicion de que toquen!!!- casi suplicaba

-esta bien… pero cuando es?- preguntaba brick

-es el 31 de este mes… bueno me voy adios- se despedia brenan mientras salia … entonces se topo con Beam

-HOLA BEAM!!!!- saludaba animada mente

-hola!!!!- saludaba de igual manera

-us-ustedes se conocen???-preguntaban los tres chicos

-si.. somos amigas – contestaba brenan-bueno adios!!!- se despedia

-adios-

Cuando ella salio una chica de cabello chino y recogido escucho todo y se escondio… una de las dos cosas que la molestaban en ese momento eran ..

1- que hicieran una fiesta y no la hubieran invitado

2-Que a butch le gustara bellota!!! Y no ella!!!

Esas dos razones hacian que la sangre le hirviera

En ese instante la unica frase que se le vino a la cabeza fue… hacer sufrir a bellota por lo que habia escuchado… solo esa frase le fue a la cabeza… y eso era lo que se proponia

To Be CoNtInUeD


	7. una fiesta de dizfraces y una sorpresa 1

olaaww!!!! aka la contii nyaaa n..n grax x los ke comentaron enserio ;) ja n..n sale xau

**

* * *

7º **

**una fiesta de disfraces y una sorpresa **

Pov·s bellota

Bien… hasta el momento todo va bien …. Creo… veamos hoy ya es sábado… al fin!!,,,, soy libre!!!!!.... bueno… no del todo.. Brenan nos pidió que nos viéramos hoy en la fuente de sodas …. Aun no se porque pero burbuja dijo que era necesario que estuviera allí… bien mejor me cambio y me voy …. No quiero morir aun ….

Pov·s normal

Brenan esperaba sentada en una mesita junto a Burbuja mientras bebía una soda

Se veia algo impaciente

-Brenan calmate- le pedia burbuja a su prima

-no puedo… y si no aceptan ir?!?!- dramatizaba Brenan

- obvio van a ir no te preocupes-

-pero y si… no van??.... MI PLAN SE ARRUINA!!!!- Decía aun dramatizando .

-solo calmate si?- pedía la olí-azul .

-suspiro- esta bien – aceptaba rendida , en eso llego Bombon corriendo con muchas bolsas…. Venia de el centro comercial

-.. tan temprano y gastando la tarjeta de crédito??- comentaba asombrada brenan

-que temprano??... son las 10:00 A.M. – comentaba dramatizando… no por nada era la campeona de dramatizar .. burbuja solo veia divertida la escena

-y bien para que me querías??- preguntaba Bombón

-esperaa… aun falta bellota – comentaba brenan dándole un sorbo a su soda y en ese momento se vio que bellota iba caminando tranquila comiendo un helado .. ella traía un short de mezclilla una blusa de tirantes negra y encima de esa otra con agujeros que le quedaba caída de un hombro de color verde y unos guaraches verdes con una rayita negra.

-ya era hora!!! Llevamos esperando aquí una eternidad bellota!!!- le regañaba bombon

-Llevamos??- interrumpia brenan

- bueno, bueno llevan.. llevamos da igual!- se explicaba bombon

- si aja… bueno ya que estamos todos aquí les explico para que las cite aquí – comenzaba a explicar- el profesor me dio permiso de hacer una fiesta de disfraces…. Hoy… y necesito que ustedes sean anfitrionas con migo si??- preguntaba poniendo carita de gato con botas de Sherk

-esta bien – aceptaban bellota y bombon al mismo tiempo

-genial… bueno pues como dije es de disfraces asi que vayan viendo que se pondran y0 y burbuja ya tenemos nuestros disfraces asi que nos encargaremos de la musica la decoración y todo eso si?- decia brenan mientras salia corriendo casi arrastrando a burbuja

-O-Ok- decian a unision algo asustadas

-bien.. entonces….. eso significa … COMPRAS!!!!!- esto ultimo lo grito mientras brincaba y agarraba a bellota de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia el centro comercial

Mientras con los chicos …. Y beam

-bien y diganme… que hacen para divertirse??- preguntaba beam

-bueno pues… la mera verdad… nada…. – contestaba desilusionado boomer

-bueno voy a hacer este un lugar mas divertido –decia beam… minutos después se podia ver a boomer y a butch haciendo un sandwish y una limonada y a brick limpiando toda la sala .. los tres traian un uniforme de mucama y beam se moria de risa

-hey dijiste que harias de este un ligas mas divertido!!- exijia boomer

-si… mas divertido… para mi no para ustedes u.u- aclaraba beam

En eso llego kinkei

-bueno chicos queria decirles que…. – no termino su oracion porque se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la escena… - que pasa aquí??- preguntaba

- bueno pues vera… beam pregunto que que haciamos aquí para divertirnos y y0 conteste que nada y ella dijo que haria este un lugar mas divertido luego unos minutos después butch y yo haciamos sandwish y una limonada y brick limpiaba la sala y luego llego usted y nos saludo y después pregunto "que pasa aquí??" y yo le conteste todo lo que dije – explicaba boomer

-oookay…. Bueno, bueno chicos vallanse a cambiar que tenemos que hablar – comentaba kinkei

-si- respondian los tres

Kinkei miro a beam y no dijo nada… ni un regaño ni nada … después los chicos volvieron ya con ropas mas normales..

-bien …. Brick me conto que aceptaron una tocada… quiero saber cuanto les van a pagar – explicaba kinkei

-eh… es que es una tocada para unas amigas – comentaba boomer

-entonces sera .. gratis??- decia kinkei

-bueno eso lo podemos arreglar…. –comentaba beam- quedamos de vernos con la chica hoy

-hoy?!?-preguntaban todos

-si hoy-

-ah bueno… a que hora??- preguntaba brick

-… ya nos debemos de ir o se nos hara tarde- decia levantando de su lugar

-a.. aja-

-chao- se despedia beam

-adios-

En el centro

-brenan segura de que dijieron que vendrian?-preguntaba burbuja dudosa

- si… Beam se encargara de que vengan – respondia tranquila

-bueno… -

Los chicos llegaron siendo correteados por beam.. ya que boomer habia hecho un comentario de que esa blusa de rayas no le quedaba bien y beam lo ahorco.. casi lo mata.. (a una chica nunca le debes decir algo asi!!! Ò.ó).

-ehm.. puedo preguntar porque vienen asi.. y boomer viene medio muerto??- preguntaba curiosa.. y sorprendida burbuja, mientras bebia un poco de limonada

-eh bueno veras es larga historia- interrumpia beam

-ok...- decia algo sorprendida aun

-eeen fin.. ok.. veamos sobre la fiesta.. tengo dudas.. uno tenemos que ir disfrazados?, dos de que me disfrazo?!?! Y tres habra paga?- preguntaba beam mientras tomaba asiento

-ok.. bueno veam.. si tienen que ir disfrazados, te recomiendo dizfrazarte de vampiresa si quieres? Y si quieren habra paga.. pero sera MINIMA! Ok?- aclaraba Brenan

-ok.. por mi esta bien y de cuanto hablamos con eso de "minima"?- preguntaba beam

-puees.. unos.. trescientos?- decia recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de beam- ok, ok quinientos y nada mas!- decia cerrando el trato

-ok.. nos vamos bye- deciaq beam mientras se levantaba y jaloneaba a butch y boomer de las camisas.. y brick caminaba atrás de ella ..

-eso fue raro..- decia burbuja algo asustada.. mientras morida un pan que les habian dejado en la mesa los meseros

-si.. pero asi es ella – le decia brenan mientras le daba una sonrisa divertida

-ok jaja, vamonos antes de que se den cuenta- le proponia burbuja mientras se levantaba y pagaba lo poco que habian ingerido

-sip vamonos-....

Mas tarde en la casa de las chias estaban burbuja y brenan decorando, hasta el momento habia colgado muchas decoraciones pero aun les faltaba mas entonces llego...

To Be CoNtInUeD....


End file.
